Chris Slater: The Prequel
by rachel-jessica-evans
Summary: A prequel to The Chris Slater story. Showing Chris's arrival in Walford and what he got up to including meeting Lucy and Peter, getting to know his new family and annoying some elderly residents such as Dot, Pauline and Den
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As the two troublesome teens entered Walford Tube Station both realised that they had no money. Stacey and Chris Slater were coming to Albert Square to live with their great uncle Charlie; although Charlie wasn't even aware that they were coming to live with him. Just last week their mother Jean had finally lost it and was sectioned; to avoid going into care Stacey lied that they were staying with relatives in a place called Walford. Chris was 10 years old; he had short brown hair and the cutest little face imaginable; it seemed to Chris that every woman he met noted on "how he'd be a looker when he grew up".

Stacey and Chris ran out of the tube station and as Stacey went to get settled in at the Slater house Chris decided to look around the place he would be calling home soon. He walked into a cafe where he found a stingy looking man behind the counter talking to a little blonde girl who was probobaly his daughter

"Please dad, it's just a tenner" said the blonde girl following her father as he placed some food on a table

"Lucy, you had your pocket money last week" said the man "No more until Saturday"

"But dad if I don't get something for Lizzie's birthday she'll hate me" said the girl crying "And then I'll have no friends"

"Fine" sighed the man pulling a five pound note out of the till and handing it to Lucy "But just five pounds OK"

"OK" said Lucy and she turned off the tears immediately. Chris was impressed on two accounts; one about Lucy turning on the tears and two that she had a £5 note whereas he had never seen one before. Chris cornered Lucy; she was quite pretty. Lucy wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into Chris. She looked up at him. "Cute" she said to herself

"Quite impressive fake tears their" said Chris as he and Lucy headed down the market "Chris Slater". Chris held his hand out to Lucy; she took it and went slightly red

"Lucy Beale" she said "I've not seen you around"

"Just moved here; well hopefully moving here it hasn't been fully cleared yet" said Chris as he and Lucy sat on a bench in the middle of the square. Lucy hadn't taken her eye off Chris throughout their whole conversation

"What's your full name" said Lucy intrigued by the Artful Dodger type boy. He had a very cockney accent

"Christopher Brian Slater" he said in a fake posh voice. Lucy winced slightly

"What's up seen a ghost" asked Chris

"No" said Lucy "Didn't know you were a Slater; that's so cool"

"Why is that cool" said Chris. Being a Slater certainly wasn't cool to him

"Well all your relatives" said Lucy "I mean Zoe is so pretty; she gives me fashion advice. Kat owns a pub and your nana Mo is so funny". Chris didn't really know what Lucy was going on about; he did not know these people and couldn't even remember if he'd ever met them.

Stacey spotted Chris on the square

"Made a friend already I see" she said glancing at Lucy who looked uncomfortable. "I've cleared it with Uncle Charlie and he says it's fine; we can stay as long as we want to"

"Great" said Chris "See you around Lucy"

"Bye" said Lucy walking off; Chris realised he hadn't taken the fiver. He was going to but he quite liked Lucy; he'd made his first ever friend

"That you're girlfriend then" said Stacey as she guided her younger brother to his new home

"As if" said Chris walking in "Ahh, you must be me Uncle Charlie"

"Yes" said the rather old and fat man "And I'm very pleased you've come to stay. Now we've got to go to court today because of some buisness"

"Is it cos Little Mo got raped last year" said Stacey

"Watch your mouth" said a scary looking old woman "Alright Chris, you won't remember me will you? Well I'm your Nan; Mo"

"And I'm Kat" said a black haired woman "I'm the fun one"

"The easy one more like" said a pretty young brown haired girl. Kat gave her daughter a look "Alright Chris, I'm your cousin Zoe. We used to play football together when you was little; do you remember"

"Not really sorry" said Chris finally getting a word in edge ways "Are you OK with me staying"

"We're fine" said Charlie putting his arms around Stacey and Chris "I know we're taking off more than we can chew with you two but a Slater never turns his or her back on another Slater"

"Now you can either stay here with Garry and Stacey" said Charlie pointing Chris towards the slightly smelly looking middle aged man in the corner "Or you can go and have an explore and make some friend"

"Already made one" said Chris

"Really who" asked Zoe

"Girl called Lucy Beale" said Chris "Her dad seems like a right tight git though"

"That's one word for him" said Mo

As Stacey and Garry went in doors and the rest of the family headed off to court; Chris decided to have a little look around his new home


	2. New Friends

**Chapter Two**

Chris took in his new surroundings; Albert Square was a dump to everyone that lived there but it was by far the best place Chris had ever lived. He looked around the square; there was a pub called the Queen Vic that was the pub Lucy said that Kat and her husband owned. Next to a shop was a launderette. Chris ventured inside; behind the counter was a very scary looking old blonde woman she looked like she had a permanent scowl on her face

"Can I help you" she barked folding some sheets; Pauline Fowler didn't want any bother from little chavs today "I hope you're not thinking of causing any trouble"

"I could get you done for false accusations" said Chris as the launderette door opened behind him. It was Lucy, her dad and another blonde haired child; a boy. "You all heard this right Lucy"

"I'd have thought you would have more sense that to let her hang around with thugs like him" Pauline snapped at her nephew "He's been causing all kinds of trouble". She was out and outlying; Chris hadn't done a thing

"No I haven't and who are you to tell them who they can hang around with" said Chris pointing at Lucy and her brother

"I'm there aunty" said Pauline

"And I'm their dad" said Ian "Now stay away from my kids"

"Dad he hasn't even done anything" protested Lucy "He's really nice"

"Thank you" said Chris; he loved annoying people but in this case he had genuinely done nothing wrong. Pauline Fowler was a right old witch. Lucy eventually persuaded Ian to let her and Peter hangs around with Chris; they were going to give him a grand tour of Walford

"Do you like football" Peter asked Chris as the three walked down the market

"It's alright" said Chris "Not too fussed though"

"What do you do for fun then" said Lucy

"Not much really" said Chris "Me and my sister have to look after my mum most of the time"

"What about your dad" asked Lucy "What does he do?"

"He died when I was five" said Chris "I don't like to think about it though"

"We know how you feel" said Peter "Our mum died when we were five; our dad's tried to replace her but nothing's worked"

"My mum's got a mental illness" said Chris "Bi-polar disorder"

"What's that" asked Lucy

"She has loads of mood swings" said Chris "She's happy one minute and suicidal the next; she can't look after me and Stacey so we have to look after her"

"We have to look after dad sometimes" said Peter "He gets pathetic when he hasn't got a woman in his life; he's a crap dad without a woman"

"Does he have one at the moment" asked Chris interested in Peter and Lucy's life

"Sort of" said Lucy "That woman in the cafe earlier; she's his new girlfriend"

Chris noticed a black haired man jogging through the square

"Who's that" said Chris intrigued by the man

"Dennis Rickman" said Peter

"He's so fit" said Lucy "I could stare at him all day"

Time flew very quickly that afternoon and Stacey found Chris at 7 at night.

"Come on" she said "Your tea's ready". As Stacey and Chris walked into their new home Peter gave his twin sister a look

"What" she said

"You fancy him" said Peter

"No I don't" lied Lucy; but all that night she thought of Chris.


	3. My First Kiss

**Chapter Three**

Chris and Stacey had been in Walford for over a month now and were staying there permanently following a disastrous re-uniting with Jean who blamed them both for everything that had gone wrong in her life. Chris was upset by her comments but quickly brushed them off as he was happy and settled in Walford and had made some good friends. Stacey was causing trouble here there and everywhere and most people in Walford hated her; Chris on the other hand could wrap anyone round his little finger with just look of his puppy dog eyes

Chris was making quite an impression on Lucy Beale who had developed a major crush on Chris; Peter was still being funny with Chris who just out this down to a difference in personalities. Peter was easy going where as Chris was always looking out for his next scam or practical joke. Chris also considered the fact that in Peter's eyes it must seem like Lucy had abandoned her twin for Chris.

It was last day of the term at Walford Primary before the Christmas holiday and Chris and Lucy were casually making their way down the decorated market. Chris had been given £15 to spend on Christmas presents for his family but had decided to keep the money and treat him and Lucy to some chips together after school. Peter had stormed off a few minutes before unhappy with being so late for school. Lucy was trying to persuade Chris to go to nativity rehearsals with her that night

"No Way" said Chris as they passed Chrissie and Sharon Watts; Sharon gave Chris and Lucy a brief smile

"Shouldn't you two be at school" said Sharon; she was carrying a lot of Christmas presents so heavy that her shopping bag burst and they spilt everywhere. Chris "helped" Sharon pick them up and helped himself to a few small ones that he believed Sharon would not miss

"By Sharon" said Chris; he took Lucy by the hand and they ran off. He stopped at the World War II memorial bench and they both sat down. Chris pulled out the small present that he had stolen.

"Chris" said Lucy in shock "You need to give that back; she'll wonder where it is"

"Let's just have a look at what it is first" said Chris about to dig into the wrapping paper

"No" said Lucy snatching him off it and stuffing it in her coat pocket "I'll give it back to her later; say I forgot to give it back"

"Fine" said Chris "Better get to school then"

"So are you going to come to nativity then" said Lucy

"Not really my scene" said Chris "And don't pretend you and Petey don't enjoy it"

"He does I don't" said Lucy "I hate stuff like that; dad's forcing us to do it so he can get close to Jane. He reckons that she likes stuff like that"

"Just tell him" said Chris "Say it's against you're human rights or somethink"

"I suppose" said Lucy tugging at her friend's sleeve "Oh please can't you just come? It is so boring"

"If you really want me to" said Chris "Anything for you"

"Thank you" she said hugging him; they both slightly blushed. As they walked back from school that night she placed her hand in his and kissed him on the cheek after practice in which Chris just sat bored

"Have you ever kissed anyone" Lucy asked Chris as they sat on Arthur's Bench that night with the chips Chris had promised her

"Yeah" said Chris honestly; his first kiss was with Bethany Weather in Year 4 although it was barely a kiss more her putting her lips on his for a second "Weren't that good though; why do you ask"

"Because I never have" said Lucy eating a chip "And I'm 11, does that make me a loser?"

"Not in my book" said Chris "There was this lad what lived on my old estate; he were 19 before he had his first kiss and even then it were on a spin the bottle game"

"Can I kiss you" asked Lucy; it seemed like a weird request to Chris but he could see she struggled to get it out and it looked quite painful

"OK then" said Chris facing Lucy "So, you go that way and I go the opposite OK"

"OK" said Lucy closing her eyes. She gently placed her lips on his for about 3 seconds and then pulled away again. She went as red as a tomato and Chris was sure his face was red as well

"Well, that was nice" said Lucy wiping her mouth "Good to get it out of the way; I should be getting home I'll see you tommorow. Bye Chris". And with that Lucy ran off home shooting Chris a look as she went

Chris laughed to himself and took himself back home where he got an ear bashing from Mo and Little Mo about staying out past 8.


	4. Short A Place for Us

**Chapter Four**

Despite being grounded by Mo for staying out life nothing could bring down Chris the next day; ever since their brief kiss neither Chris nor Lucy had stopped thinking about eachother. Chris was quite looking forward to Christmas with his new family as he had never really had a proper Christmas since he was 4 as his dad, Brian, died before the next Christmas.

At mid-day on Christmas Eve Chris was almost all alone in the house. Charlie was at work in his cab; Mo and Zoe were working on the stall with a reluctant Stacey and Little Mo had taken herself off with baby Freddie; only Garry remained to look after Chris but he had since passed out drunk infront of the TV. Chris saw the keys for his great uncle's summer house and he swiped them

Chris bumped into Lucy, Peter and Ian in the square; he asked if Lucy could stay put for a bit. Lucy glanced pleadingly at Ian who eventually caved in to Pauline and Peter's disgust.

"Where are we going" asked Lucy as Chris dragged her by the hand to the summer house

"I've found a place we can hang out" said Chris unlocking the door of the summer house "In here". The summer house was a tip but Chris managed to clear a space for him and Lucy to sit down. He pulled the backpack he had been carrying and emptied it on a table; loads of chocolate bars fell out

"Where did you get all these" said Lucy looking very impressed

"Nan was trying to flog em on the market and I said I'd take them off her hands for a bit" said Chris tucking into a Mars Bar.

"You are so cool" said Lucy reaching for a second chocolate bar at the same time as Chris. Their hands collided and they both went red

They say time flies as you're having fun and boy did it.


	5. A lesson in Walford history

**Chapter Five**

Chris had decided he did not like Den Watts; he looked like a wierd pervert. Chris decided to ask Lucy and Peter about Den as Den was now quite in with the Slater's after Zoe announced she was pregnant with Dennis's child. Peter and Lucy both flinched at Den's name

"What" said Chris; looked like his fears were coming to life

"He got our cousin Michelle pregnant when she was 16" said Peter

"Recked her life" said Lucy "Never ask Auntie Pauline about him; she hates his guts"

"Trust me I won't" said Chris; who now wanted to know more about the residents of Albert Square. It was New Year's Eve and Chris was having a sleepover at the Beales. Chris began probing Peter and Lucy for a history lesson on Walford residents. He learnt the following

*There was once a bloke called Phil Mitchell who married Peter and Lucy's nana Kathy but he's on the run now

*Peter and Lucy had another brother called Steven but he lives in New Zealand

*Aleesha Miller wasn't Keith and Rosie's daughter as Chris had assumed; she was actually Demi's

Chris realised the people of Albert Square were not exactly normal. Kept awake by the sound of drunken party goers Chris wondered how the hell Lucy and Peter were asleep. At about 2am the Beales phone rang

"Hello" said Chris

"Peter?" came the voice of a gruff woman down the phone

"No, this is Chris" Chris replied "Who may I say is calling"

"Kathy" repeated the woman "Who the hell are you"

"A friend of Peter and Lucy's" said Chris "Kathy? Are you Ian's mum?"

"Yes" said Kathy now sounding impatient "Can you pass me onto my son please"

"Fine" said Chris handing the phone to Ian who was standing arms crossed "Bed" he said to Chris who climbed into his sleeping bag

"Hi mum" said Ian walking out of the room with his phone. Chris laughed to himself; he was loving living in Albert Square


	6. Shocking Sickening Discovery

**Chapter Six**

As a confused Chris walked along Bridge Street in a daze one rainy Friday afternoon with a lot on his mind he cast back to that Monday and how simple his life had seemed just four days ago. A 10-year old boy shouldn't be down and depressed, that would happen in three years, however Chris felt more lost and alone than he ever had done before. Passing Zoe at her clothes stall she finished with a customer and ran towards him but he couldn't bear to look back at her and ran off nearly knocking over Pauline Fowler as he did

Chris sat on Arthur's bench where a concerned Pauline came to sit next to him

"_Why don't you tell me what's bothering you dear" _she said offering him a sweet from her handbag. Chris took one out of politeness but it was sour and disgusting _"Something is clearly bothering you"_

"_It's nothing really" _said Chris trying his best not to wince as he swallowed the sweet Pauline had given him _"It's just... If you knew something and no one else knew but if you told someone it would really hurt them... What would you do?"_

"_Well it would have to depend what it was" _said Pauline _"If I've learnt anything in my time it's a problem shared is a problem halved"_

"_I'd love to tell you or anyone" _said Chris making eye contact with Den Watts as he came outside of the Vic. Pauline looked from Chris to Den who both stopped looking at eachother _"But If I did it would cause a lot of trouble"_

"_Is it something involving Den Watts" _asked Pauline clearly noticing the tension between Chris and Den

"_Na" _lied Chris. It was a lot to do with Den but no one could ever know _"He just give me the creeps a bit"_

"_I think he does that to everyone dear" _said Pauline _"Now. I think you should tell your secret. Lies all ways come out in the end"_

"_OK, thank you Mrs. Fowler" _said Chris. As he returned to the Slater's well after 8 once again Chris switched off the bollocking from Mo and Charlie and was completely elsewhere during Little Mo's rant about paedophiles. After tea Chris barged up to his room, Charlie had recently converted the attic into a bedroom for Chris, and cried into his pillow completely stuck on what to do

FLASHBACK: MONDAY

"_Now here's your dinner money" _said Zoe as she and Dennis walked Chris to the bus stop for school which had become a daily occurrence recently. Chris liked spending time with Dennis to Chris he was like the coolest person that ever existed and Dennis enjoyed having a little brother figure in Chris

"_And make sure you behave" _said Dennis _"I think Charlie will lose it if there's another letter home from school"_

"_I'll behave" _said Chris crossing his fingers behind his back. Chris waited for Peter and Lucy at the bus stop and they were late which was quite unusual for them they arrived just as the bus was pulling in. Later that night Chris came home with some biscuits he made in class that day. Eager for everyone in his family to try one he asked if he could go and give one to Zoe and Dennis seen as though Zoe was eating for two

Chris made his way down to the cafe when he heard voices coming from the barrel store of the Vic. Pressing his ear against the door he listened to the conversation between Den Watts and some girl who definitely was not Chrissie. When the subject turned to sex Chris decided he wanted to know who Den was cheating with and opened the door. He was shocked there stood Zoe and Den in a passionate embrace. They both turned and looked at him before Chris ran off; Zoe followed him


End file.
